Affymetrix gene expression system of the Computational Genomics Core during the next funding period. D2. Electrophysiology &Biophysics Core Facility (EBCF) D2.1. Rationale and Mission. Electrophysiological data are often considered the gold standard for demonstrating a causal relationship between ion flux and cell physiology. Generating preliminary data is a daunting prospect, however, for an investigator who lacks the years of training necessary to produce a competent, independent electrophysiologist. Electrophysiological studies also require a considerable up-front investment in personnel and equipment, further discouraging investigators from entering the electrophysiological arena. The EBCF was established to counterbalance these negative influences and lower the activation energy barrier sufficiently so as to promote more widespread use of electrophysiological approaches in neuroscience research laboratories at Tufts.